Mythology Of God and Nymph
by Shinitoki
Summary: AU Cain is one of the Gods of Night who who's job it is to make sure that the Night Creatures are safe. He meets a young Nymph who is half Nymph half human. Cain brings him to his home to teach Shido a Follower of the Sun the ways of the night but Shido i
1. The First Sight

Mythology (Of God and Nymph): AU Cain is one of the Gods of Night who who's job it is to make sure that the Night Creatures are safe. He meets a young Nymph who is half Nymph half human. Cain brings him to his home to teach Shido a Follower of the Sun the ways of the night but Shido is a reluctant student. What will Cain do to convince Shido to become his mate forever?

Cain walked through the woods tending to each and every night creature that came to him, his pointed ears alert for any danger that might come for them. He was a God of the Night sworn to protect the Night Creatures from dangers such as the primitive humans.

He had been given this job by the Lord of the Night who had created night to oppose his love the Lady of the Day. They had each created creatures that could only live in their realms (such as nagas for the night and fairies for the day) but together they had created two very different beings who could live in both realms.

In a moment of heated passion they created the beautiful Nymphs who loved nature and lived along side it as friends. Then in a moment of rage between the two of them they created the primitive humans, who used the earth as though they were its master.

Cain sighed and shook his head as he finished with a naga. The humans were so stubborn that they would probably never learn. Cain's sharp ears suddenly picked up light and lively music. Cain smiled. The nymphs must be having one of their Night Celebrations. Their lively celebrations brought smiles to the normally solemn Night Creatures that came to watch. At times one of the Nymphs would bring a Night creature into their circle to join in on one of their complicated dances.

Cain followed the Creatures to the edge of a clearing where the music was coming from. He watched the graceful Nymphs in their unearthly beauty mill around just having fun. The female Nymphs got together and started a dance while the music played and the others started clapping. Cain could see many other eyes on all sides of the clearing and he relaxed a bit.

After a while of watching the females Cain let his eyes wonder and they landed on the one who was playing the flute. Cain was left breathless. It had to be the most beautiful Nymph he had ever seen. He had beautiful pale purple hair and skin like moonlight. But something was wrong about him. Cain studied his face and noticed his ears.

They were rounded.

Not pointed like normal Nymph ears. And he didn't have the cat slit eyes of a normal Nymph either. Cain felt pity well up in him for this beautiful creature. Those traits could only mean one thing. One of his parents had been a slave.

The humans, who thought they were masters of everything they saw, would try and kidnap the Beloved Ones, as the Nymphs were fondly called by the Creatures of both Day and Night. Normally the Creatures where there to protect the beloved Nymphs but not always and the humans would sometime succeed in their goal. They were always rescued by the Creatures of either Day or Night but the Nymph was never the same.

Cain stared at this beautiful creature for a long time, until a female nymph, who bore a strong resemblance to him, when up to the young piper and started whispering in his ear and pointed in his direction. Cain then turned and left to complete his duties not noticing the young male's eyes upon his back.


	2. Well of the Moon

Cain woke up after sunset

Cain woke up after sunset. It had been a month since he had seen the young Halfling. He could not get that perfect being out of his head. He felt that he needed to see him again, talk to him, but he had refrained from doing so. Cain got out of his bed of soft silks and furs, his clothes slowly changing from the comfortable sleeping clothes to the clothes of his station.

A long sleeved midnight black tunic embroidered with the Runes of the Night. Black breeches that tucked into black boots that where tied on either side with silver laces. He left his home to make the rounds that where required of him in his position. Then to meet with the other two Gods of the Night that patrolled this area with him.

Gods of Night were rare creatures and stretched thin. One would scarcely see more than one patrol an area let alone three. But this area needed extra protection because of the large concentration of the Beloved ones. Suddenly, just like on the night a month ago, his ears picked up music. This time though the music was soft and haunting instead of lively and inviting.

Cain was drawn to it like the moth to the flame. He walked to the clearing that held the Well of the Moon. He stood on the edge of the clearing and peered around a tree and was left breathless. Sitting on the edge of the Well was his nymph bathed in moonlight.

Cain almost chuckled when he realized what he had just thought. "His Nymph" as though he owned the perfect creature sitting there. Cain watched him play the harp that sat in his lap. Cain studied the harp and saw that it was made form a wood that had a golden hue to it. There were Runes of the Day carved into the frame. 'Playing that kind of harp at night could get him in trouble' thought Cain.

Cain cleared his throat and entered the clearing. The Halfling was startled and stopped playing. "Why, may I ask, are you playing an instrument obviously made for the daylight at night?" Cain asked. The Halfling looked at him unafraid. "Because it might bring the Night Lord to me." he said. Cain raised his eyebrow "Not many would dare my Lord's anger like that." he said.

The Halfling stiffened "You're a God of the Night?" Cain nodded "But you're hair is the color of the sun" Cain chuckled "Yes, a little joke of my Lord's when he created me. To vex the Lady of the Day." The Halfling nodded not relaxing in the least. "I am playing this because my Lady had a message for your Lord and this is how she bade me call to him." Cain was shocked. This perfect creature was a follower of the Lady of the Day?

Cain was about to say something when a voice from the shadows said "Well, well, the Halfling. one of my love's favorite worshippers." Cain bowed to his Lord as he walked into the clearing. "So what does my love have to say?" he asked getting straight to the point. The Halfling held out his wrist which had a Rune of the Night painted on it. The Night Lord reached out and touched it.

His eyes glazed over and he spaced out for a moment then blushed and came out of his trace with a nervous cough. Cain was surprised. It took a lot to unsteady his Lord so the Lady of the Day must have said something pretty good/bad to get him to blush. "Thank you little one." The Lord of the Night said and faded into the darkness. The Halfling stood and dipped his wrist into the waters of the Well, which was full at the time, and started to try and scrub off the Rune.

"You know, now that you've touched the Rune with the Moon's Water, it won't come off until a God of the Night washes it off." The Nymph stiffened, sighed, then said "Then, since that is the case, would you wash it off for me?" Cain nodded eager for a chance to touch the skin of this Halfling. Cain walked over to the well. "I am Cain. What is your name Beloved One?"

The Halfling bushed "Please don't call me that. It doesn't suit me." he said "Oh I think it does." said Cain reaching his hand out for the Halfling's wrist. The Halfling placed his wrist in Cain's hand. "I'm Shido." he said. Cain let the name caress his ears letting it fill a part of him that he didn't know was empty. Cain dipped Shido's wrist into the well water and started gently washing the Rune of the Night off his wrist.

Shido suppressed a shiver of pleasure and fear. He remembered what his Lady had told him about the God of Night that he would meet that night.

Flashback

"Dear Shido" his Lady said brushing the hair from his eyes "this Rune that I paint on your wrist, try not to have it washed off by the God of Night I have told you about. Or any God of the Night for that matter. For if you do it will set in motion the events that I have foretold and you will be trapped in the Night forever." Shido looked down wondering how he could fight Fate. The Lady of the Day lifted his chin up and made him look her in the eyes.

"You must try Shido." She said with worry filling her eyes. Shido nodded and told her "I will try my lady. Unless every other option is closed to me." His Lady smiled and kissed his forehead and said "Thank you Shido."

End Flashback

Shido watched as the Rune of the Night slowly dissolved under the hands of the God. His Lady would not be pleased. He didn't know why he believed this God of the Night about the Rune, when he had never before believed a God of the Night, he just did. Shido put his face in his free hand as he realized that his Lady of the Day could probably have washed it off no matter what this God of the Night had said.

"Is something the matter Shido?" asked Cain masking his worry. Shido shook his head. "I'm just remembering something my Lady told me." Shido said only half telling the truth. The Rune was gone and Shido pulled his wrist from Cain's grasp. Cain regretted the lose of contact but Shido just picked up his harp and started walking away.

"Wait" said Cain and Shido turned to look at him. "May I see you again?" Shido shook his head. "The time I will see you is if my village casts me out." He said and walked away.

Cain felt his heart ache because he knew that is was the rarest of occasions that a Nymph village cast _anyone_ out. Even a Halfling.


	3. Shido's story

It had been a year since he had met Shido at the Well of the Moon, and Cain had respected the young Halfling's wishes and had stayed away form him

It had been a year since he had met Shido at the Well of the Moon, and Cain had respected the young Halfling's wishes and had stayed away form him. But he had been a most distracting presence at the back of his mind. He hadn't even consulted his Lord at what to do about it. The Lord of the Night had been quite distracted this last year. Apparently the lady of the Day had invited him to court her.

This had been a surprise to all of their followers. This was a rare opportunity for the Lord of the Night to openly pursue his love with her permission. This had only happened once before since the creation of the world, so the Lord of the Night was taking full advantage of it.

Suddenly Cain heard a noise and saw the other two Gods of Night that patrolled this area running toward s the Nymph village. Cain's first thought was of the Nymphs were being attacked by the humans. His next thought was of Shido and he ran after his comrades.

The scene the three of them came upon was one they had never scene before. The Nymphs were in a circle throwing stones at another Nymph. They had furious rage in their now red eyes. Some of the male Nymphs were holding a small group of females back. They were screaming for the rest to stop. They all bore a striking resemblance to Shido. The females saw the Gods of Night and screamed at them to save their brother all of them pointing to the canter of the circle.

The one in the middle of the circle raised his head up a fraction and Cain realized that it was Shido that they were attempting to kill. Being bound to protect all Nymphs (even Halflings), even from each other, the three Gods of Night sprang into action at the same time. Two of them yanked the Nymphs aside while Cain ran into the middle, picked Shido up in his arms and carried him out of the circle. All at a run. The females, Shido's full blooded Nymph half sisters, shouted there approval and cheered them on.

After Cain and Shido had cleared the circle the other two Gods raced after him. Other creatures of the Night followed protecting the Gods against the Nymphs that tried to follow them. The three of them weaved a confusing path to the Well of the Moon. It would augment their powers so that they could defend the Halfling from the mob that was chasing them.

They reached the Well and turned around and found Creatures of the Night surrounding them. As the Nymphs came upon them the Lord of the Night appeared in from of the mob. He held up a hand and the hate was erased from their eyes and the anger drained from their bodies.

"Who started this mob of hatred out of you peaceful Beloved Ones?" he asked. The Nymphs looked at each other confused. One of he males stepped forward and said "My Lord what are you talking about?" the Lord of the Night glared at him and he shrank back. "I don not know who started this but I _will _find out." He said "Now _leave_ and do not attempt to see the Halfling until I say otherwise. Those of you who follow the Lady of the Day will face her at the dawn."

The Nymphs looked at each other in shock. They all had cared for the Halfling at some time or another and thought he was the kindest of them all. None of them remembered what had happened to cause such a feeling of hatred in them but they all wished to find out and beg for forgiveness from his sisters and mother.

The Nymphs dispersed, as did the Creatures of the Night. When they were all gone the Lord of the Night turned to them. "One of you must protect the Halfling until my love and I find out what has happened and who started it." The three of them stepped forward at the same time. The Lord of the Night smiled and looked at the way Cain held Shido in his arms.

"Very well. The three of you may protect him" said the Lord of the Night told them "but Cain will be in charge of his protection. He will stay with you Cain and his safety will be your main concern. The other two will go about their duties and do as Cain says concerning this matter." The other two Night Gods nodded and bowed.

The three of them turned to leave when the Lord of the Night called to Cain. Cain stopped and turned back to his Lord. "Allow no one to see the Halfling. Not until we figure out who has ill will towards him. And do not let him outside without you being by his side." said the Lord of the Night. Cain nodded "As you will it my Lord" he said and left the clearing holding Shido closer.

Three nights later

Cain woke up later than usual and realized that he was uncomfortably curled up in one of his more comfortable chairs. He had fallen asleep in the chair reading the book that now lay at his feet. Cain stood and stretched. Then he turned to look at the occupant of his bed.

Shido lay curled up under some of the furs. He hadn't woken up since the night he had almost been stoned to death. Despite Cain's attempts to wake him. This worried Cain and he hoped that Shido would wake up tonight. Cain had not left Shido's side at all not even to do his duties.

Cain moved towards Shido and just as he was about to try to wake him once more he heard voices outside the tree that was his home. He turned and left the tree out the secret door that only he, and those he allowed, could enter through. He walked around until he saw the source of the voices. It was the female Nymphs that were Shido's half sisters. They were calling "God of the Night! Please let see us!" Cain came around so that they could see him if they chose. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

They turned to him and rushed up to him all talking at once. Cain caught most of what they were saying. "I cannot allow you to see him." he said in response to their request. "What? Why?" asked the one that looked like the oldest. "Orders of the Lord of the Night." said Cain. The oldest one glared at him "Half of us follow the Lady of the Day" she said. "If you ask her you will most likely come across the same orders." replied Cain.

"But we're his sisters…" said a younger one. "I'm sorry but those are my orders." Cain saw that they still weren't convinced. "Look. We don't know who or what started the Beloved Ones blood lust and we do not know if it will come back if you are around him. Even if you are his sisters." The sisters looked disappointed "Can you at least give him something from us?" Cain shook his head "I'm sorry but no."

The shoulders of all Shido's sisters sagged in disappointment. "Could you just give him a message form us when he wakes up?" said the oldest one. Cain hesitated but nodded. He saw no harm in that. "Tell him that we're sorry that we couldn't protect him…from everything." Cain nodded and the sisters left.

Cain went back inside his home to find that Shido was awake and sitting up. Shido was holding his head in his hands. His hair flowed around him like a waterfall. Cain thought it was beautiful but kept his thoughts to himself. "Shido?" Cain said tentatively. Shido looked up and saw him. His eyes widened at the sight of Cain. "Do not be alarmed" Cain said gently "you have been put in my care by the Lord and Lady." Cain saw Shido relax slightly.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Cain asked thinking Shido might be after sleeping for three days. He saw Shido think about it then slowly nod his head. Cain nodded and went to one of the cupboards that held his rations and the gifts that the Creatures of the Night sometimes gave him. "What would you like?" asked Cain knowing that a follower of the Lady may not like what he had on a regular basis. Dried meat and a bit of bread with occasional cheese. "A little bit of fruit if you have it…" Shido said nervously.

Cain nodded and got out some of the dried fruit that he had and some of the fresher fruit that he kept until he had to throw it out. He set it on a small table and moved that table in front of Shido. Then he went and got a pitcher that he filled with water from the well near the roots of the tree. He set that in front of Shido as well and waited until Shido had finished eating to start asking him questions.

"Shido do you know why the others attacked you?" Shido looked to the floor and nodded. "Will you tell me why?" Cain asked. "It's because….because my mother died." Cain raised an eyebrow questionably. Deaths happened everyday and when it happened among the Nymphs they would mourn, not try and kill the offspring of the departed.

"Can you elaborate?" Cain asked after a lengthy silence, knowing that his Lord would want to know everything Shido had to say. "My mother was very influential because of her age, and she was my only protection against the man who is the father who wished to be her mate after the father of my sisters died. He started telling lies about my father because no one but my mother and I knew the whole story…."

"Shido what are you talking about?" Cain asked confused knowing that the only way a child was sired through both human and Nymph was if the Nymph was a slave. "My mother was not a slave. She loved my father and told me so every day of my life." Shido said in response to the look on Cain's face. Cain was surprised. There had only been one Nymph who had ever willingly given themselves to a human and that had happened over 500 years ago. Nymphs just didn't live that long.

"Mother was that old and used to carry a little of fathers soul around with her and she uses that little piece and a favor from the Lady to create me. That's what happened." said Shido. Cain was surprised to say the least. The only way a Nymph could carry around a piece of another's soul was if that soul was from their mate. "I believe you." said Cain.

"That was after my first three sisters had been born. And even though mother was allowed to pick her next mate it was still a marriage that she really didn't want to go through with. She was told to do it by the council." said Shido and Cain nodded. The Nymphs obey the laws laid down by a council of elder Nymphs. When the Elders said "jump" most Nymphs would say "how high?" and until 100 years ago there was no one who would defy the council.

Shido wasn't sure if he should keep telling the story or if he should just get to what the God of the Night needed to hear about the night the others had tried to kill him. "Go on." said Cain knowing that this story had relevance to what happened three nights ago. "After she had me the council was very angry. But she had four other children all girls and she taught them all and me to defy the council when we knew we were right. The father of my sisters was not happy with my mother either but treated me like his own son." said Shido.

"Then when he died another came along who wished to be my mothers mate because of her influence. I know it isn't common for there to be taint among the Nymphs but this male was almost as tainted as a human. He wanted nothing of my mother or her children except for the power they would bring him. But mother saw this and refused the councils order to become his mate. He took this as an insult and has been trying to get rid of mother and me for a long time now." Shido was staring intently at the floor now.

Cain gently tilted Shido's chin up so that he would look at him. "Will you name him Shido? It will give the Lord and Lady a Place to start looking." Shido nodded hesitantly "His name is…Nikan." Cain nodded. That was not a common name among nymphs for it meant blackness in the Nymphs language. "Thank you Shido. Oh I have a message from your sisters. They were here just a few minuets ago." Cain relayed the message to him and Shido nodded. "Thank you" he said.

They spent the rest of the night just talking about what ever else came to mind. To Cain's delight Shido was very well educated and an intelligent debater and would gladly take the opposite side of an issue that Cain was on just to see if Cain would admit that he was wrong, even in the slightest. When the weight of the rising sun was starting to bear down on Cain, who as a God of the Night could not be awake during the day, he had to make Shido promise something.

"Shido…I must ask you to promise me something." He said and Shido nodded "You must promise that you will not leave this house without me. It is for your own protection." Shido nodded and said "Until the Lady of the Day tells me otherwise I will stay in this house and not go out unless it is in you company." Cain nodded and went to his chair when he heard Shido get up out of his bed. "I've imposed on you enough. Take your own bed. I have slept enough to last me a while besides I would like to see he rest of your house." Cain smiled and told Shido of the library in one of he upper levels of the tree that had window that if he opened them he could bask in the sunlight.

Shido smiled and Cain, for the first time in his life, felt what must be the warmth of the sun. Shido climbed the stairs and Cain climbed into bed feeling the warmth that Shido had left behind.


	4. Grieving

Shido opened the windows and watched the sunrise. He knew that the Gods of Night could not enjoy such things as this because they were Creatures of the Night and would turn to ash once they were touched by the suns light. Shido turned from the sun and looked at the books. Shido had never been around a book before but had heard of them. He couldn't read himself but he wondered whether or not Cain would teach him, just a little, while he was here.

Then he remembered what his Lady had told him. "Do not be taken by the God of the Night that mocks the sun with his appearance. He will cause you to leave the Day and join the Night." Shido shivered and turned back to the sun. 'Nothing will ever cause me to leave this warmth.' he thought. Shido thought about going to see the Lady of the Day but he had promised that, unless she told him, he would stay here unless in Cain's company.

Shido sighed. This was going to be an exceptionally boring day.

Cain woke immediately after sunset and got up out of his furs. His clothes changed immediately and Cain headed up stairs to find that Shido was no where in sight. Cain smiled, obviously the young Nymph had taken to the books. Cain went looking for Shido between the book shelves. He found the young Nymph sleeping in one of the more comfortable chairs in front of a window. The youth was bathed in moonlight and quite an attractive sight to Cain. 'This is how he should always look' though Cain.

Cain knew that the Lady of the Day would never give him up. He was one of her favorites. Cain had never felt this was about anyone that he had ever met before. Not even the few Night Creatures that he had briefly courted. Cain shook his head. He should not be thinking this way. Shido was a follower of the day. He would never follow him into the darkness. Unless….It was then that Cain noticed bright green eyes staring up at him. "Good evening Shido. Did you enjoy your time in my library?" said Cain. Shido blinked, shook his head and looked away from Cain. "I…I can't read."

Cain's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. How could he not read? The followers of the Lady had to read a passage of Hers every time the sun rises. How could he get away with that? "I always had someone, like my mother…" Shido suddenly stopped speaking. Cain realized that neither he nor his sisters had gone into the deep grieving that Nymphs go through when they lose someone very close to them. It was a very vulnerable time for nymphs because they would be unresponsive and not move. Locked in their own minds and memories.

Cain hesitated then said "Shido…you have yet to grieve properly. You can stay were you like in my house to do so but not doing so-" "Could drive me insane." said Shido who then sighed. "I know but I can't bring myself to grieve. It…it takes longer than normal for me to grieve in the way of the Nymphs, and I can't grieve in the way of he humans enough to wash the pain away."

Cain nodded. "I have no place safe to grieve." said Shido, knowing that he could not leave to go to the home of his Lady to ask for such safety. Cain smiled sadly. He knew the Shido would not feel completely safe here. Cain knelt at Shido's side. "Shido, you can stay here and grieve. I was ordered to protect you with my life as where the other Gods of Night. There is no safer place except the homes of the Lord and Lady. If you wish you may start your grieving here and ask my Lord to ask your Lady for a safer place than this for your time. Then, when the time comes, we will mover you to that place until you are done grieving. Hopefully by that time the Lord and Lady will have figured out who is after you and then you can go home."

Shido bit his lip. It was a reasonable request…but he didn't feel comfortable around the God of Night that his Lady had warned him against. But then against he had said that he would try to get him to the house of his Lady. Hesitantly Shido said "Very well."

Cain would have rejoiced if he hadn't promised to send Shido away. "It is safer down below." Cain saw the hesitation in Shido's eyes and said "I can put you up here just before sunrise so your skin won't lose the touch of the sun." Shido smiled and Cain felt the touch of the sun once more. "Thank you." said Shido, who then stood and followed Cain down to the lower levels. Cain allowed Shido the choice of where he wanted to be for his grieving and Shido chose the comfortable chair that Cain had occupied when Shido had been unconscious. Shido settled down and Cain left the room knowing that going into the grieving was very private for Nymphs.

Cain came back a few hours later to see Shido staring glassy eyed at nothing. Cain sighed and watching him for was seemed only a sort time but was actually hours. Cain just couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful Halfling. A voice out of the darkness startled Cain out of his contemplation of Shido's face. "Do you desire him?" said the voice and Cain turned to see the Lord of the Night standing in his house. Cain bowed before his Lord. "You may rise Cain." said the Lord of the Night. "Now answer the question." Cain stood and said "My Lord?"

The Lord of the Night rolled his eyes "Do you desire him." Cain's eyes widened and he said "My Lord…I can't...he's a follower of-" "That does not matter. Now answer me and do not lie. Do you desire Shido?" Cain looked at the still form of the Halfling knowing that Shido would not hear his answer. "More than anything my Lord." The Lord of the Night smiled and said "Very well." Then he abruptly change the subject "I will take your request for his shelter to my Lady and see what she has to say. In the mean while you should teach him the ways of the Night while he is a willing listener." Cain blinked and the Lord of the Night disappeared. Cain looked at Shido again.

Teach him the ways of the Night? Shido would never-wait! If he read to him under the pretense of teaching him how to read he'd have no choice but to hear the words of the Night. Cain could start while Shido was in his care. Shido would wake from his grieving not only being able to read but have the words of the Night ringing fresh in his head. Because when Nymphs grieve they are still able to absorb information. This was perfect. But why would the Lord of the Night tell him to do this to on of His Lady's favorite followers?

He could figure that out later. For now he must figure out, not how to care fro Shido in this state, but what he should teach him first.

Sorry this took so long. I had a complete lack of inspiration on any of my stories. Everything I did write was really bad so I couldn't post that. I know that's a lame excuse but it's the only one I've got. Again I'm sorry for taking so long.

Leave me a review to tell me what you think of my latest chapter. Please?


	5. The Curse

Cain watched Shido from kitchen. He had a warm drink in his hands and he could hear the rain pitter pattering on the tree from the outside. It had been two years since Shido had gone into the grieving coma. His Lord had _supposedly _taken the request to get Shido into Her house but _he_ had never gotten a response from her. Neither had the Lord and Lady found out who was after Shido. Or if they had they had not told Cain. In fact, Cain had not heard from his Lord for the past two years. So Shido had stayed with him. He had found out from the other Nymphs how to care for Shido and Shido's sisters had come out of their coma six months ago. He had been reading to Shido the Words of the Night as well as other books that he had in his library.

Books on Law and the differences in cultures and stories from different lands. They all fascinated Cain but for all he could tell Shido didn't hear a word he said. The words his Lord had said to him still resonated in his head. "Do you desire Shido?" His answer was still the same "More than anything." and that was truer now than it was then. Cain had to admit it. He was what the humans would call "in love". The Nymphs put it better though. To them he would be called "eth azriat" which meant "Soul sick". The phrase to the Nymphs meant that his soul was longing for what was right in front of his eyes but yet he could not have it. The phrase was not used lightly for a soul sick person would sometimes waste away because of the longing. And it was not something that someone could get over easily. Cain didn't even know when it began or why it came on so fast. He just knew he was what he was.

Cain hadn't felt like eating but he had realized that he hadn't eaten in two days so he forced himself to eat and drink something. He had sworn to himself that he would not waste away so that he might stay by Shido's side. Cain finished his drink and went over to Shido who was staring at nothing. He ran his fingers through Shido's hair, which had become his habit as of late. He did this every night before he made his rounds. He had been excused from them but he felt he still had to do them so he just strengthened the wards around his house (which were already strong enough that only someone that had half the strength of the Lord of the Night could break through them. And that was a lot of power) before he left.

Shido was in Cain's bed so that he might stay warm. Cain moved him there when he woke up so that Shido's body would not get cramped sitting in that chair. Shido's hair was still soft despite that lack of care from its owner. Cain was entranced by Shido. His Beloved One. Cain let Shido's hair slip through his fingers. He stared at Shido's face, and before he knew it his lips where touching Shido's. Cain pulled back and unconsciously licked his lips. 'Go ahead' a little voice in his head told him 'It's not like he'll protest.' Cain shook his head, stood and turned around.

Cain's eyes glazed over and he turned back towards Shido. 'Go on. Take him.' said the little voice 'Make him yours.' Cain shook his head again trying to fight the urge to do exactly what that voice was saying. '_Take him_' it said and Cain's body stared moving on its own. Cain swallowed as he knelt down and his lips pressed against Shido's once more.

The Lord of the Night watched his faithful servant kiss the object of his desire while, unbeknownst to him, he was under his Lord's control. The Lord of the Night had come to talk to Cain because they had found, but not caught, the one that wanted Shido dead. He had come upon His servant kissing the follower of His Lady and had smiled. He had sent the thoughts into Cain head and when Cain turned around he had looked him in the eye which had allowed him to take control of his servant.

Cain felt Shido's mouth open and Cain slid his tongue inside claiming the warm cavern. Shido chose this moment to wake up from his coma and he blinked twice before he understood that he was being kissed. He pushed Cain away and asked "What're you doing?" The Lady of the Day angrily pulled the Lord of the Night out of there.

Once they where at Her house She let go of the Lord of the Night and started yelling at him "What the _hell _do you think that you were doing?!" "Rewarding my most faithful servant." The Lord of the Night responded calmly. This only served to infuriate the Lady of the Day even more "Who do you think you are?! Shido belongs to me-!" She started but the Lord of the Night cut her off "Actually he belongs to me." He said. "What?!" She snapped. "Shido was born at night when the moon was full." He told Her.

The Lord of the Night smiled at her shocked reaction. "By our own laws the souls of those born under the light of the moon are mine." He said this so calmly with a smile so arrogantly disarming that the Lady of the Day was sent off the edge. "GO AHEAD AND TRY AND TAKE HIM FROM ME THEN! HE'LL NEVER GO TO YOU AND HE'LL NEVER BE CAIN'S!" She screamed. "Oh but haven't you noticed?" He asked Her. "Noticed what?!" She snapped. "That they are _destined _for one anther. That is why you had that dream that Cain would take Shido into the Night." "No…that isn't true…" She said totally shocked, because She hadn't noticed.

The Lord of the Night sighed dramatically. "What do I have to do to prove it to you? Curse Shido?" The Lady glared at him. "You do that and I'll do the exact same thing to Cain." She hissed dangerously. "May I have your word on that?" the Lord asked sarcastically. "Yes." She said completely serious.

The Lord of the Night smiled. That was _exactly _what he had wanted to hear. "Very well then." He said summoning his staff. "I curse Shido with…Vampirism." He raised his staff as the Lady of the Day realized what he was about to do she said "What? NO!" as he slammed his staff against the floor sending the curse out to Shido.

The Lady of the Day crumpled to the floor and started to cry and started saying "I'm sorry Shido, I'm so very sorry." The Lord of the Night looked at her with great sorrow in his heart. But none the less He strode towards Her, knelt down and said "You gave me your word. Now…curse Cain with the _exact same thing_." The Lady of the Day looked up at the Lord of the Night with tearful eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath and said "I…curse Cain…with…Vampirism." and She slapped the Lord of the Night sending the Curse through him to his servant.

--

Cain had been arguing with Shido for hours on how he hadn't meant to kiss him but Shido didn't believe him. Neither knew what was streaming through the air towards them.

"Shido if you will just-" began Cain "I will not betray my Lady." Shido said cutting him off. "If anyone betrayed another it was I who betrayed my Lord when I became eth azriat for a worshiper of the Day." Shido's eyes widened. "I know that, at least subconsciously you desire me as well. Otherwise your body would not have responded to me in the manner that it did." Shido shook his head. It was true that he had dreamt of Cain while he was in his grieving coma but… "No…the priests say it's

forbid-" he said "That is hypocritical. Look at the Lady Herself. Her very mate is the Lord of the night." Cain said cutting Shido off. Shido shook his head. "Don't be naïve. How do you think the Nymphs where created? By the oldest and most sacred of bonds." Shido stood, with difficulty and started walking away from Cain. "Where are you going?" asked Cain. "Do you not remember that you gave me your word that-" "Breaking my word is better then staying here with someone I no longer trust." He made his way towards the door and Cain reached our to grab his arm to try and talk to him but Shido pulled his arm out of his reach "Don't touch-"

Shido was hit with the curse first. His heart beat reverberated throughout his body and he fell to his knees with a great pain spreading through his body. He cried out and before Cain could react Shido fell to the floor dead. Cain did not understand what had just happened and knelt by Shido's side. He could sense that he was dead but did not want to admit it to himself. "Shido?" he brushed his fingers against Shido's cheek and looked into Shido's lifeless eyes.

Cain didn't have the luxury of getting straight to the fact of the matter because the curse chose that moment to hit him. It hit him harder and faster than it did Shido because it was sent through his Lord. Cain fell to the floor dead.

--

"What will happen to them?" the Lady of the Day asked the Lord of the Night after She had stopped crying. The Lord of the Night had created the Curse of Vampirism but vampires had never before come into the world. The Lord of the Night sighed "First they will die, for one must be dead to become a vampire. Then they will be creatures of nothing but desire. The desire to protect the Nymphs, for that is what I created the curse for. The ultimate guardians for the Beloved ones. Then they will desire blood for that will be the source of their unlife. They will desire each other for they will sense their destiny to be together. They will not desire the sun for that will end their immortal life."

"You say they will desire blood. What if they go after the Nymphs?" asked the Lady of the Day. "They cannot drink the blood of the Beloved Ones. That was the safe guard I put on them so that they cannot go against their original function as guardians. It will act as a slow and painful poison that has no cure. They will only drink animal or human blood. If they bite a human they will pass the curse onto them but only if they will it. Those that they turn will be subjugated under them unless they are allowed to take blood from their creators." The Lord of the Night told her.

The Lady of the Day nodded and the Lord of the Night bowed to her. "I will take my leave of you and not come into your presence again until you summon me. My Beloved one." He said and disappeared back to his home. The Lady of the Day when to her pool of water that she kept for Seeing to the world below and summoned the picture of Shido. Shido had already woken up and was looking at his hands which had fingernails like claws. "My dearest Shido. You know something's changed and you will hate yourself forever if I don't do this. So….I take away yours and Cain's memories of your previous life so that you may live you new unlife in some sort of peace. You will only know your names, your desire for one another and your duty as guardians." She put her finger in the water causing a ripple that flowed over Shido's and Cain's image in the water. She watched as Shido grabbed his head and then fell back to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to the image and dismissed it.

--

Cain awoke to a pair of playful golden cat eyes. Those eyes belonged to Shido who was smiling at him and playing with his hair. This didn't seem right to Cain but he couldn't remember why. All that he did remember was that Shido was his other half but not yet truly his and that was all that mattered. So the feeling was dismissed. Cain sat up. "Shido do you know what happened?" Shido tilted his head to the side. "No" he said the smile never leaving his face.

Cain smiled back. He didn't even know where they were. He just had the feeling that everything here was his. Suddenly Shido's lips were pressed against his. Cain had no argument and kissed Shido back. The kiss became heated and passionate. Cain pressed Shido to the floor. He was going to make him truly his once and for all.

Cain slipped a hand down Shido's trousers and grabbed him. Shido gasped though he did not need air. Shido grabbed Cain's tunic and, ignoring the fine craftsmanship, tore it open. As Cain stroked him Shido traced the lines of Cain's chest with his tongue. Shido rolled them over and kissed Cain while helping him out of his breeches. Shido kissed his way down and when he reached Cain's erection he swallowed him.

Cain felt that it was insanely unfair that Shido was still clothed. So he grabbed Shido by the hair and pulled him up and brought his lips to his own and held him there while he slowly unclothed him.

Now that they were both gloriously naked Cain let Shido go. Shido smiled and sat up. He positioned himself above Cain and impaled himself. He sat there for a few moments shaking with the pleasure that he felt. When Cain's hand slid up his thigh Shido began to move. Cain moaned as he felt Shido riding him. Shido brought him to the edge, then would still himself so that Cain would not climax to soon.

Cain found this pattern maddening. So when Shido did still himself he sat up with a growl and thrust himself into Shido. He laid Shido down and set a rhythm that pleased both of them.

The area above Cain's heart suddenly entranced Shido. He felt his canines grow and he licked the spot that had him so entranced. Cain growled and pulled Shido's head back b his hair. Cain kissed Shido's neck and made his way down to the area that was just above Shido's heart. He bit down, burying his teeth into that area of skin. As soon as Shido's blood touched his tongue he began drinking in a frenzy, thrusting into Shido hard and fast. Shido's hands grabbed Cain's back and dug his claws into his skin, drawing blood. Cain didn't notice all that mattered was drinking Shido's hearts blood.

Cain realized that his fangs didn't reach far enough to reach the hearts blood so he pulled away and he went agonizingly still inside Shido. Shido sat up and completed his earlier goal and bit down on the area above Cain's heart. When Shido began drinking his blood Cain climaxed which caused Shido to go over the edge as well.

Shido pulled back and the two of them stayed like that, shaking, for a while. Finally when their breaths went back to their now non-existent state Cain pulled out and looked around. He saw what he needed. A dagger rested upon the wall. Cain stood up and walked over to the dagger that rested not to far away. Cain picked it up and unsheathed it.

"What are you doing?" asked Shido. "Finding the means to an end." said Cain who then walked back to Shido. Shido suddenly became afraid. And he made to move away when Cain caught him and pulled him close. "_Trust _me, my love." Cain said to him. Shido stopped trying to pull away and Cain took that as a good sign.

Cain plunged the dagger into Shido's chest, just deep enough to nick his heart. Shido gasped. Cain then pulled out the dagger and sealed his lips over the wound. He sucked the blood out of the wound and drank it down. When the wound sealed itself and Cain pulled back and gave the dagger to Shido. Shido stabbed Cain and drank his hearts blood. When Shido pulled back he knew that he and Cain would never be separated again, that they were _mates. _Now and forever.

They made love until the sun set on the horizon that was when hunger drove them from the home. Shido, finding that Cain had no clothes of his own, helped Cain Adjust to wearing some of his clothing. (They were close enough in size for that to work.) They wondered the forest knowing what they craved but not finding it. The animals shied away from them and they felt eyes following them. Cain and Shido were not the least bit worried about the eyes that followed their every footstep.

Then they heard a scream and their most basic instinct kicked in. They raced to the home of the Nymphs where the humans were attacking and grabbing the Nymphs. They reached the area even before the Gods of the Night and grabbed a human each and fed from their necks. They each let their drained victim fall to the ground dead. They then proceeded to slaughter every human that _dared _to touch a Nymph. The Nymphs cowered in a group and when the Gods of Night appeared on the scene the humans started fleeing. Cain and Shido chased after them to make sure they got the message.

"W-was that Sh-Shido?" asked one of Shido's sisters. The Lord of the Night looked to her and smiled. "How do you like my newest creations?" the Nymphs stared at Him. The Lord of the Night took pity on the frightened Nymphs. "Your brother, Shido and the God of Night, Cain have both been taken by my newest curse. Vampirism." He let this sink in and Shido's oldest sister grew angry.

"You mean you used him as a test rat?" she hissed. "In a word, no." said the Lord of Night. "This was intended to bring your brother and his soul bound mate together." Shido's sisters were shocked to hear that Shido had a soul bound mate. That was the rarest of rare bonds.

"But-but did you have to make him into_ that_?" the same sister asked pointing in the direction that Shido and Cain had gone. "That is what they would have become eventually without the interference of my Lady." said the Lord of the Night. "Wh-what do you mean?" asked Shido's youngest sister. "My Lady took and sealed away their memories allowing their basic instincts to take over." He responded. "They have become your ultimate protectors. That is what their most basic instinct is. It is what comes with the curse. They will not suffer from indecision and you will not suffer because of their inaction. "

"But Shido was a follower of the Sun." said the youngest Nymph there. "Yes but he was born under the rays of the moon." The oldest of the Nymphs nodded their heads knowing that this placed Shido under the jurisdiction of the Lord not the Lady. "You said that Shido's memories are sealed away. Will that meant that he will forget how to play music?" asked another one of Shido's sisters. "I would think that the answer to that would be obvious." responded the Lord.

Shido and Cain walked back into the clearing, covered in blood. The Lord of the Night smiled at them. "How many did you take?" He asked. "Who are you to ask such a question of us?" asked Cain. The Lord of the Night's smile faltered and his eyes widened. Had his Lady taken their memories of _him _away as well?

Shido tilted his head to the side and Cain looked at him. Cain nodded and the two of them walked away into the darkness.

"This is a complication that I had not expected." muttered the Lord of the Night, who went back to his realm to try and discuss things with His Lady through their servants.

Well that's it for now. I have other things planned for this story but I haven't decided to make them a sequel or a part 2 yet. Tell me what you think.


End file.
